Gift of a Moment
by Victoria Levi
Summary: It is the night before Hinata's arranged wedding and she is allowed a few moments alone with the one she truly loves but cannot have while her father watches. Hiashi's point of view followed by Shino's. ShinoHinata, shinhina. OneShot


The Fic is divided into different points of views. The first is Hiashi's followed by Shino's. Others will follow. Each point of view is fairly short so I will not make them into separate chapters.

* * *

As her father, I am helpless and can only watch my eldest daughter suffer as she is torn from the one she truly loves to marry one she can love only as a bother. She tells me that she knows her duty and that she is prepared to fulfill her obligation to the Hyuuga clan. She tells me this with absolute strength of sprit and determination that anyone can see is unwavering. I see it though; her hidden pain. I see it because I too at one time felt it.

This evening finds me watching my eldest daughter from my study window as she bids farewell one last time to the Aburame boy she had lost her heart to; a boy who has become a strong and respectable man. He would be a good husband to her, he would care for her, respect her, love her. He would be perfect, if only he were a Hyuuga. If only she were not a Hyuuga.

I can only stand here watching her in the main garden of the Hyuuga compound; this was the only thing I could give her, a moment away from prying eyes except my own and those of a few trusted branch members who will keep this meeting secret. This was the only thing I could give her, my acceptance of her love for an outsider, my compassion and understanding of her pain.

Tomorrow he will leave on a mission. Tomorrow she will marry. After tomorrow nothing will ever be the same for them. Will he return from the mission I wonder?

I watch as my daughter tenderly removes Abruame's signature sunglasses which he wears even in the dead of night and cups his face with her small hand, he leans into her touch. There is no mistaking the intense love between the two.

"Father? Shouldn't you stop this? It is unacceptable for the Hyuuga heir to be involved in such acts on the eve of her wedding." I do not know when my youngest entered my office, but now she stands beside me, her voiced laced with disgust and disbelief.

"Because of your sister's acceptance of her position in the family, you my daughter will be free to choose who you will marry. Her sacrifice is your freedom. Is that not enough reason to allow your sister one night without scorn to be with the one she loves?" I look at my daughter's changed expression and know that she understands if only a little.

"Come, let us leave them. Tomorrow will be a new day and tonight will be forgotten." I turn my back on my eldest and her companion; I can only afford to give her a few more moments.

What many do not see is that all Hyuugas, in one form or another, ultimately become caged birds. Even in the main house.

* * *

In the cool of the early morning I prep myself for this mission. As I look out past the main gates which keep this village closed to the outside I cannot help think of the events that have led up to now. I leave her today, when I return she will belong to someone else. That is what fate has handed to us. We knew from the start that it would come to this, but we continued on hoping against hope that we may have a chance, wishing that perhaps fate would bend and let us live our lives together.

Her father, a kind man burdened by duty, graciously aloud me a final moment with her. In that time, I was accepted as the man whom his daughter loved. As the man who, if circumstances were different, would marry his daughter, who would father her children, who would love her and support her to the end of time.

Knowing that last night would be the last night I could be with her as her lover, I gave her my heart and soul. I let her know exactly how much she means to me and how she will always be part of my life. She removed my glasses and whatever I could not tell her she found out on her own. That was the first time I ever shed tears. She gently wiped each one as if she were tending to wounds which would never heal, with her love, I know that some day they might. Slowly she leaned into me and with dry eyes she whispered, 'I love you Shino, I always will.' That was the first time Hinata showed me how strong she really was. The last kiss we shared was filled with unbridled passion.

"Shino."

I turn to see the Hyuuga who will claim my angel.

"Neji."

Silence passes between us. We are men of few words.

It is Neji who speaks first. "Go and come back in safety."

If anyone other then I knows the true danger of this mission it is him. After all it was him who was originally assigned to this team. It was I who took his place, if only for her. In my place, there is no other man, other then Hyuuga Neji, whom I can trust to care for my precious angel. I can die in peace today knowing that he is the one who will protect her in my stead.

"Take care of her."

"Umm."

With that one grunt of assurance I turn my back on everything I have grown to love. She is no longer mine.


End file.
